Wings
by Rueky Mitem
Summary: Castiel is a black sheep in a white flock. Literally. So when his brother takes him to earth to find his place with the other angels, he gladly accepts, but things go horribly wrong... and he comes face to face with two of the most vile and evil creatures he's only heard of. Two demons, by the name of Jensen and Jared. Warning- Violence, language, tourture, abuse. Then happy stuff.


**Hello again! Here is my very first supernatural fanfic, hope you like it! It took me three weeks to figure out exactly where I wanted the plot to go so I hope it's good. Also, when i mention the angels ages, one hundred years is two human years, so if an angel is 1000 years old he/she is twenty in human years. Make sense? Mk good. Please enjoy, Wings.**

* * *

><p>What kind of angel is Castiel?... It's a question that has haunted the young angel since his mind could comprehend it. Castiel had been the first and only angel ever to be born with raven black wings, it was a huge deal, since it was the color of an angels wings that determined their role in life. It was a question that both fasinated and terrified the young angel.<p>

Finally it was at age six hundred, twelve in human years, that Castiel began searching for his purpose, and began trying to mimic his older brothers and sister.

He had begun with his oldest brother, Michael, a warrior angel, born with huge white wings with blood red tips. It had worked at first, Castiel had amazing skills and endurance, but he was still weak, mentally. He had emotions, and warriors weren't allowed to have emotions, for it clouded their minds and made them weaker. So The tiny angel was dismissed.

Next he had tried becoming a member of the heavenly host, like his elder sister, Anna. She had been born with creamy honey and pink wings that were soft and fluffy. The heavenly host sang the praises and wonders of God, and kept the humans in heaven at peace, Castiel had been warmly welcomed in, but was quickly and sadly sent away, for his wings terrified the humans. It hurt more then when the army had sent him away, but he didn't let it show.

After that he tried to become like the grey winged healers, who healed both mortals and angels whose grace had been weakened for one reason or another. Castiel's grace wasn't powerful enough to heal others angels, and left before they could dismiss him.

It seemed everywhere he turned there was a place for him, then, he was quickly shut away. After he turned seven hundred, fourteen in human years, he feared that he wouldnt have a place, what would happen then? Would he be killed? Cast out of heaven?... The thought terrified the angel, and he quickly turned to his last option.

It was when he was walking with his brother Gabriel in heaven's garden when everything that he knew changed.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I'm a guardian angel." He said bravely, looking down at his feet as the walked, he noticed his brother slightly stiffen the he heard him chuckle softly.<p>

"Its a nice thought Cassy, but you haven't enough wings to carry you down to earth, and back up." He replied.

Castiel looked up at the six golden wings sticking out of his brothers back, only arcangels and guardians had that many wings, meant to take them on roundtrips to earth. "Maybe not, but they are strong, stronger than normal, you know that." He said firmly, puffing out his chest in pride

Gabriel smiled and laughed lightly, "Yes I know, but remember Cassy, only guardians can go to earth. You don't want to get into trouble with God." He replied.

Castiel nodded, "But if I'm not a guardian he'll know it was an honest mistake, I have to try don't I? I'll be cast out if I don't find my place." Castiel sighed and let his wings sag a bit. "Please Gabe?..." He added, staring up at his brother sadly.

Gabriel groaned a bit and chewed on the inside of his cheek, staring ahead in thought, Castiel sigh and let his head fall.

"I understand... Its too much of a risk and I'll get you into trouble, thanks anyway." He said, turning away defeated.

"I'll bring you along." Gabriel said suddenly.

Castiel straightened and looked back at his brother. "R-really?!" He asked, wings flapping in excitement. Surely this was it, he'd find his place as a guardian! He'd get to travel to earth and help people, he'd be once of the most loved angels of human kind!

Gabriel laughed at Castiel's reaction and nodded, "Come little brother, I have a little time before I have to continue my duties, let's show heaven that you're a guardian."

* * *

><p>Castiel bounced along beside his brother as they walked, his wings continuously flapped happily as they neared heaven's gates, this was it. He would become a guardian, he'd get to go where no angel dared to go without the Lord's permission. "Thank you so much brother. Ill make you proud, Ill be the best guardian in the entire garrison." He claimed proudly. Gabriel smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.<p>

"Im sure you will." He replied, turning away to open the large golden gates.

Castiel felt his stomach do flips as the doors slowly opened, leading to bright, warm, golden, light. He stepped up toward the light and spread his wings.

"Jump when you're ready, and keep your wings tucked close, or they'll tear apart in the fall." Gabriel instructed. Castiel nodded and closed his wings, then quickly bolted into the light and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the prologue! Cheers! This is my furst supernatural fic. And im only on episode five in season nine (yeah, <span>only<span> season nine.) So please forgive me if i displease anyone. I glady accept constructive criticism but please dont flame. Alright, until next time my faithful lovlies! Bye Bye~**


End file.
